


On a Roll

by Icarus (Slickarus)



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: All the other sa kids are their characters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, D&D, Dungeons and Dragons, One Shot, The T rating is for cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slickarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: Five nerds in a basement playing D&D





	On a Roll

**Author's Note:**

> All their characters that they play are inspired by a post I made earlier, so if you want to know who's playing what, [click here](https://thatsilvermagic.tumblr.com/post/165974954114/icaruss-spring-awakening-dd-headcanon-time). Basically Melchior is the dungeon master, Ilse plays as Martha, Georg plays as Hanschen, Ernst plays as Moritz, and Wendla plays as both Thea and Melitta moving at the same time.

“Okay. The door opens, and lava immediately flows out, covering the floor. Each of you take-” Melchior paused to roll a die - “three fire damage.”

“Except Moritz, cuz he’s got plus five fire damage,” Ernst reminded the table proudly.

“How high is the lava we’re talking?”

“A few inches. Why?”

“Martha is always floating a foot above the ground, thanks to those levitation boots from last week.”

“Shit, I forgot. Fine, Martha doesn’t take the lava damage.”

_ “Good thing Hanschen wears platform boots,” _ Georg muttered as he pointedly did not subtract any HP. Wendla raised her hand.

“If Thea jumped up onto Melitta’s shoulders, does that mean they only take half damage?”

“If Thea- what?”

“Yeah, only Melitta would take the damage, so it would only be half.”

“Did  _ anyone _ take flame damage?” Everyone except Wendla shook their heads. “I hate you all.”

Ilse faked a pout. “Were you  _ trying  _ to hurt us?”

“What am I supposed to do?  _ You _ pulled some bullshit arcane shield out during the orc battle, Ernst pushed Hanschen in front of him when the wolves attacked you-”

_ “Moritz _ pushed Hanschen in front of him.”

“You’re lucky Hanschen rolled a critical hit on those wolves or you’d be dead right now, pal.”

“Come on, those wolves weren’t even  _ that  _ powerful.”

Georg pushed his glasses onto his face in a way that was nearly menacing. “I wasn’t talking about your character.”

“And you guys didn’t go into the gates to the  _ regular _ boss battle, so I’m trying to make something up on the fly! Excuse me if I’m a little annoyed!”

“That doesn’t mean you need to try and  _ kill _ us. Poor Melitta took one and a half fire damage!”

“You’re supposed to round up, there’s no such thing as half a damage.”

“There is if you’re a half _ ling”  _ Wendla shot back. “Speaking of gates, I kind of don’t want to go through this one.”

“Moritz doesn’t either. We should go back to that tavern we were at before.”

“Yeah, the barmaid was pretty hot.”

“Georg, she’s a tiny plastic figurine.”

“Every woman is a treasure, Ilse.”

“You’re gross.”

“Guys, please. Just go through the lava door. I’m begging you.”

“Aww, hear that? Gabor’s on his knees.”

“Fuck that. Moritz wants to go to the tavern and start a bar brawl.”

“I don’t want to brawl but there was a delicious-looking stew at that tavern. Almost as good as Anna’s home-cooked dragon stew.”

“Ew, dragon meat? Wouldn’t that be, like, super gamey?” Ilse shrugged.

“I’m trying to world-build here.”

“Look, no one’s going through the tavern. You need to go through the door.”

“But there’s lava. I feel like that’s a bad idea.”

“Wendla’s right. Let’s go back.”

“You’re not allowed! Just go through, okay?”

“You can’t make us do anything. You have no power.” Ernst began to slide Moritz back towards the entrance door while making eye contact with Melchior. “You’re a weak little man.”

“A giant wind blows you all through the door!” Melchior shouted.

“Roll to resist the wind,” Ernst challenged.

“Do a strength check.”

Ernst rolled a four. “Fine. You win this round, but Moritz  _ will _ get to that bar brawl.” Melchior pushed their figures off the map with more force than necessary and flipped the paper over, revealing a maze of corridors on the other side. Ilse groaned.

“I swear to god, if this is another labyrinth-”

“It’s not. Trust me. At least, not like last time. Even I’ll admit that there were too many traps there. Everybody roll for perception.”

“Hanschen, Hanschen, what do your elf eyes see?”

“Twenty!” Wendla shrieked, nearly jumping out of her seat. “I see all!”

“Lucky,” Georg said, covering his 1 with his hand.

“Okay. You see a set of stone corridors, made from a volcanic rock.”

“Igneous,” Ernst supplied.

“Yeah, that one. Igneous corridors stretch in both directions ahead of you, and you hear a crying sound. You can tell that it’s coming from the left corridor.”

“Moritz can’t.”

“Neither can I.”

“I rolled an eighteen, I think I can tell.”

“And Thea and Melitta are chaotic evil, so they decide to go down the right corridor for kicks.”

“No - guys.”

“They say ‘cmon guys, someone’s crying this way,’ and lead the group down the right corridor.”

“Martha knows they’re going the wrong way but she also knows that there’s safety in numbers.”

“Okay, well, the wall comes down on the right corridor and you can’t go that way.” Melchior plopped a book down loudly in front of their pieces.

“Fun-hater. We go down the left corridor, then.”

“Can Moritz loot these bones?” Ernst pointed at the map.

“Sure. Roll.”

“Seven.”

“You find some bones.”

“Fuck off.”

“I’ll loot the bones, too.”

“Okay. Roll.”

“Nineteen.” Georg stuck his tongue out at Ernst.

“You find a skull.”

“Bitchin’. I start performing a monologue.”

“You have to roll for how much you can remember.”

“Can we keep going? I was down for a tavern visit, but this bone fuckery is too much.”

“Fuck. Can I roll again?”

“Ilse’s right, we need to keep going.”

“Finally. As you move deeper down the corridor, the crying becomes louder and more distinct. You’re beginning to hear words in a language you can’t understand.” They heard a click and a zap, and then-

“Hey, who turned out the lights?” The Gabors’ basement was pitch dark.

“I think it’s a sign from the gods that we should end for today,” Ernst said, and they heard his chair scooch as he stood up.

“Another day, another successful campaign.” Melchior groaned.

“I hate you all.” Ilse reached over to pinch his cheek, but she accidentally whacked his nose instead.

“Whoops, sorry.”

“Kids, are you alright down there?” The door to the basement opened and the faint afternoon light illuminated the steps. “The power just went out.”

“We’re fine, mom.”

“Okay, if you say so. There’s snacks in the kitchen if you want to take a break.”

“I love your mother,” Georg said as he bounded up the stairs. Everyone except Melchior followed up towards the kitchen. For his part, Melchior sat in the dark for a moment.

"You guys are the worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this kind of thing! Be sure to leave feedback in comments/kudos if you did, I appreciate ever single one. If you have any requests or want to say hi, come visit 


End file.
